That Zach Question
by Fashion Designer at Work
Summary: Zach wants to ask Cammie a question but he can't say it. What it the question and why can't he say it hope u love it
1. the wrong question

**Zach POV:**

"Cammie where are you?" I said for the 1 thousandth time. "Cammie"! Then all of a sudden Cammie appears out of nowhere. "Where have you been" I said so loudly that Bex and Liz came running out from Dr. Smith's Office. "I was just in a passage" Cammie said. It was 4.00pm and classes had just finished and Cammie had time to be in a passage! I walked up to her and said "Don't do that again! Ok?". "Ok Zach" Cammie said with a smile that I love. Bex and Liz asked about 10 million questions so I grabbed Cammie and ran to my room and locked it. "Zach, what are you doing?" said Cammie. "Why did you just grab my arm and drag me in here?"."I need to ask you something Cammie".

**Cammie POV:**

I just got ask at least 1 million questions by Bex and Liz and I got dragged into Zach's room, will today get any better. Well, it did. Zach made me sit down on his bed and then he asked me a question. "Cammie will you…" Zach stopped for some reason. "Ask Liz if she can contact Jonas, Nick and Grant for me." I was amazed. "Ok Zach will do." Zach opened the door and Liz and Bex fell into Zach's room. "Listening I guess?" Zach said with a smile.

**Zach POV: **

How stupid am I! I was going to ask Cammie a question and then I asked her if Liz if she can contact Jonas, Nick and Grant! HOW STUPID IS THAT! I started to walk to the Hall and Mr. Solomon stopped me in my tracks. "Zach, how are you?" he said. "How are you and Cammie?" "What do you mean" I asked. "How are you and Cammie getting along?" He said again. "We are just fine, why do you ask?" "Oh, just checking, you know the teacher thing." He said with a smile. "I have to go, see you at dinner." Mr. Solomon said as he ran to Rachel's office. I got to the hall and I saw Macey with a plate full of cake and crème brulee. "Macey why are you eating all of this when we are having dinner soon?" I asked. "Oh hi Zach, oh this, this is my P&E project." She said. "We are seeing how many calories are in this cake and crème brulee and how are we going to burn it off!" she said with a smile.

**Cammie POV:**

After I got out of Zach's room I told Liz what Zach said and we tried to find out how to contact them. Then I heard a crash from outside. It was near the lake. Bex and I were the first ones out of the room. Liz came 2 minutes later. We ran to the dam and we saw…


	2. The Boys

Chapter 2

Recently:

_**Cammie POV:**_

_After I got out of Zach's room I told Liz what Zach said and we tried to find out how to contact them. Then I heard a crash from outside. It was near the lake. Bex and I were the first ones out of the room. Liz came 2 minutes later. We ran to the Lake and we saw… _

Grant, Jonas and Nick fall off a ladder and run into the lake. "OMG, Jonas is that you?" Liz said with a scream! Jonas ran up to Liz and kissed her. "Grant, is that really you?" Bex said while running to Grant and kissed him and then they fell in the lake! Then Zach came and said hi to Nick and Jonas while Grant got out of the lake and said a wet hi to Zach!

**Zach POV:**

I heard a crash from outside and then I knew Grant, Nick and Jonas were here so I ran outside to see Jonas kissing Liz and Grant and Bex falling into the lake. Cammie was just standing there. I said hi to the guys and then I stood next to Cammie and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and went to go Bex get out of the lake. "How did you guys get here and why are you here?" I asked the guys once they were all together. "We were so bored at Blackthorn and we wanted to see the girls and you so we left!" Grant said with a smile. I ask if the headmistress knew about this and Jonas said no she doesn't. "What, you mean my mum doesn't know about you guys been here?" Cammie yelled at the top of her voice at the guys.

**Cammie POV:**

I can't believe that Grant, Nick and Jonas didn't tell my mum about this! I am about to scream! "Why didn't you guys tell my mum?" I asked them while walking back to the mansion. "We could get in contact with your mum so we just came!" Nick said with a smile while walking up the stairs. "What happened and why are you guys here?" Macey said as we came in the door. "We wanted to come and see you guys so we left Blackthorn and came here without telling Rachel" Nick said smiling at Macey. "Don't smile at me like that Nick and you guys know that you will get in BIG trouble from Rachel and Mr. Solomon" Macey said. I told everyone that if the guys want to stay they will have to ask Rachel if they can stay in Zach's room and maybe go to school with us. They all agreed we me and we were off to my mum's office. "Come in everyone" I heard my mum say and we all went in and sat on the couch. "Grant, Jonas and Nick what are you doing here without my permission?" My mum said as she looked up from some files. "We wanted to stay here at Gallagher academy and go to school with Zach and the girls, so can we stay in Zach's room and go to school here?" Jonas asked my mum.

**Rachel POV:**

Grant, Nick and Jonas just walked in with the rest of them and they asked me if they can stay here. Hmmmmmm… "We don't know if you are undercover and trying to steal the girls and top secret files, so we will have to run some tests now, so yes you can stay and go to school here but you will have to wear the uniform" I said to the boys. "Do we have to wear skirts like the girls and we are NOT undercover, we wanted to see Zach and the girls AND why would we steal the girls even though they are super pretty we will not steal them" Grant said as he looked at Bex and she blushed. There is WAY too much love in this room. "Fine, and you DON'T have to wear the pretty black and grey skirts, you will wear grey pants with a shirt, ok?" I said to the boys.

**Cammie POV:**

OMG! The boys are staying at the mansion! Yay! Bex and Liz faces lit up went we got out of Rachel's office. Bex and Grant kissed and hugged while Liz and Jonas kissed and waited until we got back to my room. Went we got back Liz and Jonas ran into the bathroom and locked the door and all we heard was kissing and hugged and talking. Mr. Solomon knocked on the door and came in with the tests. "Here are the tests guys, we hope they are good" he said with a big smile. "We?" said Zach. "Yes, we!" Abby came in with a broken arm. "Abby, what happened to you?" I asked as I ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "Oh, just jumping off the world's tallest tower and a bad parachute ride down, you know the usual!" Abby said with a smile. "Anyway what do the tests say?" Zach said without stopping. "We are…..


	3. The Test and The Question

Chapter 3

Recently:

**Cammie POV:**

_Abby came into the room with a broken arm. "Abby, what happened to you?" I asked as I ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "Oh, just jumping off the world's tallest tower and a bad parachute ride down, you know the usual!" Abby said with a smile. "Anyway what do the tests say?" Zach said without stopping. "We are…._

IN" Jonas yelled at the top of his voice. "Yay" Yelled me, Bex, Liz and Macey at the same time. "Now we get to go to school together and see your beautiful faces everyday" Grant said as he looked at Bex. "That was so sweet" Bex said as she kissed Grant. Zach asked me to come for a walk with him. "Ok Zach but why?" I asked Zach as we walked out of the room and down the hallway. "Why Zach, why did you ask me to come with you?" I said with impatience. "I wanted to ask you something" Zach said with a nervous face. Zach got down on one knee and … OMG he is asking me to marry him. "Cameron Ann Morgan, Will you marry Zachary Goode?" he said with a VERY nervous face. "Um, um, um… Yes I will marry you Zach!" I almost yelled. Zach got up; put the ring on my finger and kissed me! We ran back to the room and when we got in Macey saw the ring and screamed. "OMG, you are getting married, I am so happy for you" She yelled. Abby and Mr. Solomon said that they were so happy for us. Bex, Liz and Macey ran and hugged me so hard that I couldn't breathe! Grant, Jonas and Nick congratulated Zach and me and Macey, Liz and Bex were already planning the wedding. "Hey Zach, did you ask my mother about this?" I asked him as we walked to the Hall for dinner. "Ahh, I thought I had forgotten something, No" Zach said with a smirk on his face. "Ok let's go and tell my mom about what happened" I said to Zach and we ran to my mom's office.

**Rachel POV:**

I heard a knock on the door and I knew it was Cammie. "Come in Cammie" I said as I looked up from the CIA files. I saw a ring on Cammie's finger and then I knew what had happened. "Hey mom, um, Zach asked me to marry him and I said yes" Cammie with a big smile. "Well, I am very happy for you and Zach, just promise me one thing, don't tell the Townsend because he will get chatty, Ok?" I asked them both. "Ok" They both said at the same time before leaving to go to dinner.

**Zach POV:**

I just asked Cammie to marry me! Finally that question I couldn't ask her finally came out. When we got to the hall Cammie took the ring off and said that she doesn't what everyone to know so she put the ring in her pocket. She told the girls and guys that she doesn't what the others to know so they all shut up except for Bex. She went on and on about the wedding and Cammie's dress and my suit. "Can I see the ring again?" Bex asked Cammie. "Sure here it is, hang on…


	4. The Ring and The Party Like Thing

Chapter 4:

Recently:

_**Zach POV:**_

_I just asked Cammie to marry me! Finally that question I couldn't ask her finally came out. When we got to the hall Cammie took the ring off and said that she doesn't what everyone to know so she put the ring in her pocket. She told the girls and guys that she doesn't what the others to know so they all shut up except for Bex. She went on and on about the wedding and Cammie's dress and my suit. "Can I see the ring again?" Bex asked Cammie. "Sure here it is, hang on… _

"Where is the ring"? Cammie said quietly with a worried face. "I put it in my pocket and now it is not there!" I saw the worried face as she looked at me. "Maybe you dropped it at the door" I said as Cammie got up and ran to the door to look for it. We looked and looked and finally Cammie found it. "Thank God!" She said with relief. We got up and ran to the table and gave the ring to Bex and Cammie said to take a lot of care with it. Bex got out her notebook and filled 12 pages of information about the ring, dress (Macey, Liz and Bex may make it) and my suit.

**Cammie POV:**

I ALMOST lost the ring! Bex gave my ring back to me and said that I wear it from now on so I don't lose it again! Zach's face was full with relief when Bex gave back the ring. "Are you ok Zach?" I said. My mum came up to Zach and I said that we have to meet her in her office after dinner and bring the boys and girls with us. Zach and I looked at each other. "Ok mum, will do" I said as Mr. Solomon, Abby and my mum set off to her office.

**Zach POV:**

I wonder why we have to go to Rachel's office. As Rachel and the others walked off Bex said that Cammie has to come with the rest of the girls to their room and there is no boys allowed until 6.00pm. The girls ran off and the boys said that we may have to get ready.

**Cammie POV:**

Wow! Bex said that there is going to be a surprise at 6.00pm and that we need to be ready. Macey ran to the closet and go out 4 BEAUTIFUL dresses. There was a Red short cut dress that Liz grabbed as soon as she saw it, a Yellow long flowing dress that of course Bex ran up to it and put it straight on, a blue knee high dress that Macey said that it was for herself and a Pink long dress with a sort of train looking back. I ran and grabbed it and said who made these. Macey said that she has her ways.

**Zach POV: **

We got to the room and Grant said that there was going to be a Party like thing. "We have to get ready, I talked to Macey and Bex and they got us some tuxedos." Grant said. Nick pulled out 4 tuxedos and we put them on. "Do you think Liz will like me?" Jonas said as he turned and looked at me and Nick. "You look fine and it is almost 6 o'clock, SO let's get to the girls room" Nick said as we went to the door.

**Cammie POV: **

Wow! We look beautiful! We saw the boys and they were AMAZED! "WOW you look amazing Liz" Jonas said before he kissed her. Zach went up to me and said that I look beautiful. We went to my mum's office and we went in and…..


	5. The Party

Recently:

_Cammie POV: _

_Wow! We look beautiful! We saw the boys and they were AMAZED! "WOW you look amazing Liz" Jonas said before he kissed her. Zach went up to me and said that I look beautiful. We went to my mum's office and we went in and….._

A big SURPRISE was yelled at me. I smiled and hugged my mum, Abby and Mr Solomon. It was wonderful. Party lights were along the ceiling, the chef had cooked a feast (as usually) and confetti was everywhere!

After 2 hours of talking, congrats and music I went to bed feeling different with myself, oh yeah I am GETTING MARRIED!

* * *

**Sorry it was short and it is the last one SORRY!**


End file.
